Scott Evil
Scott Evil is a fictional character from the Austin Powers series of films. He is played by Seth Green. Scott Evil was born in 1969 or 1970. He is the son of Dr. Evil and Frau Farbissina. He was conceived in 1969 after Dr. Evil obtained and used some of Austin Powers' mojo to have a one-night stand with Farbissina. Scott himself was told as a child that he was artificially conceived in a laboratory. ''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' He grew up in one of Dr. Evil's lairs while Dr. Evil was still frozen. Once Dr. Evil returned and learned that he had a son, he tried to bond with Scott, but Scott was resentful that his father was absent for so long. While Dr. Evil is an over-the-top villain with gratuitously elaborate schemes for world domination, Scott is a reasonably intelligent young man with common sense. Scott is shown as a Nirvana fan, and he wears a Kurt Cobain T-Shirt. When learning of his father's evil schemes, Scott suggests ideas that are more straightforward and that would guarantee success (e.g., rather than slowly lowering Austin Powers into a pool filled with ill-tempered, mutated sea bass while behind a closed door, Scott pleads with his father to just shoot him immediately with a gun). Dr. Evil then dismisses Scott's ideas because, in his mind, Scott isn't evil enough to be taken seriously; in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Dr. Evil calls Scott "the Diet Coke of evil. Just one calorie, not evil enough." In one scene from The Spy Who Shagged Me, Scotty is clearly perturbed and frustrated with Doctor Evil, exclaiming "God! You do this every time!" At one point in the movie, Dr. Evil attempted to kill Scott by the same means that he killed Mustafa, one of his henchmen who screwed up the freezing process, before he was able to send him to his doom, Frau is able to stop him. ''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' He begins on The Jerry Springer Show, where the topic is "My Dad is evil and wants to take over the world!", and the episode quickly ends in fights, punches and bleeped-out swearing (which is a typical occurrence and run on gag on the Jerry Springer show). He follows his father back through time and says that they may be able to work their differences out. Dr. Evil replies that his clone, Mini-Me, is his heir now, as he was created in Dr. Evil's own image. Scott asserts that Mini-Me will probably try to kill him; both Dr. Evil and Mini-Me himself quickly agree ("He'll kill me the first chance he gets!" "Probably.") Later, Mini-Me draws a picture of Scott dying. Scott is angered and somewhat disturbed by the image but Dr. Evil refers to it half-heartedly as 'sweet'. In Comedy Central's Canned Ham: The Doctor Evil Story, an hour-long preview special of The Spy Who Shagged Me, Scott states that one day he would "maybe" open a daycare center as the foundation with which to build an evil empire. In commenting on his father, he says, "My dad is an ass. But he's a really good dancer though." The film ends with Scott appearing on Jerry Springer Show, in a follow up episode to his previous show visit, in which he learns he was never born/created in a lab as he was told in the first film. Instead, it is learned that Scott was actually born via in vitro with Frau, Dr. Evil's right hand woman, being his mother. ''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' Initially in the third film, Scott exhibits the same seeming animosity and indifference toward his father's ineptitude and lack of socio-cultural awareness as he had in the preceding films. However, when Dr. Evil escapes from prison, he returns to his new submarine lair to find a surprise: Scott has willingly started to go bald, signifying that he has a desire to become more evil. He also presents his father a pool filled of sharks with laser beams on their heads (a reference to the first film in which Dr. Evil requested sharks "with frikkin' laser beams attached to their frikkin' heads" instead of the sea bass procured by his henchmen). Scott quickly replaces Mini-Me at his father's side, ultimately causing Mini-Me to defect to the Ministry of Defence with Austin Powers. At the end of the movie, however, Dr. Evil renounces his evil ways after discovering that he is, in fact, Austin's biological brother, thus making Scott, Austin's biological nephew and Nigel's biological grandson. This enrages Scott, who announces his hatred for his father, his uncle, his grandfather, Foxxy Cleopatra, and especially Mini-Me despite Austin attempting to advise him that he has to find his own path rather than constantly trying to live up to his father's expectations. He escapes the submarine while running in a strangely effeminate manner. In the movie's final scene, Scott has taken over his father's criminal empire, is dressed in black (a black version of his father's normal outfit) and is completely bald. He declares his revenge on his uncle and mimics his father's evil laugh before dancing around the lair in a Michael Jackson-esque fashion. External links * Category:Austin Powers characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997 ja:スコット・イーブル